Another Note Story
by JadeStern
Summary: Simply a silly story that was written with a friend that I adapted to fit Twilight. Stupid, but, hopefully, entertaining. Oneshot.


**This was written by me and a friend during study hall one day. :D But since everyone else does stupid note passing/IM stories. I'm making one too. Only a one-shot! The beginning is suppose to be stupid and OOC**

(APOV)

Lalalala.Oh vision! "BELLA! I just had a vision and we are going to make up a story passing notes!"  
"OK, sounds like fun!"

Bella-normal

Alice-**Bold**

Once upon a time there were two bored kids sitting in study hall and their names were  
**Rufus and sally then one day Sally and Rufus decided to finally **solve a rubix cube. They started early in the morning and worked on it until **it spontaneously burst in to flame so they decided to buy another and start again **so they worked and worked until finally **Bill Gates rang their doorbell and asked if they had any butter they could borrow for making cookies for his uncle **Then they remembered that they never had a doorbell and knew that it must be, **Quantanimo the evil bad guy! dun dun duuuunnn! But it was to late** Quantanimo was there to ruin their attempts at solving the rubix cube! Quantanimo reached in his pocket and pulled out a **lemon meringue pie and used it to **  
lure away there protector, the almighty Kansas hedgehog **with him out of the way Quantanimo knew that he had no one to stand in his way when he tried **to take over the world! BUT he wasn't ready for **a hangnail so painful that he had to run home and get it out**. He had just succeeded in freeing himself from the hangnail when he came across a rare power supply that he could use to power his brand spanking new **lawn mower of doom! He went into his garage of death but he couldn't find the power cord! **That's when his evil plan came into being **He would steal the world's supply of liverworts and dump it on China's Olympic Games**. It was perfect! **It would ruin people's fun and he wouldn't have anymore left over liverworts!** For him it was a win-win situation! But little did he know that **he was being watched by the almighty Kansas hedgehog, who had eaten the pie that had lured him away earlier. **The almighty Kansas hedgehog was **striking a superhero pose when he cramped up do to **bad stretching leaving him unguarded from the biggest problem that all superhero hedgehogs have **he was poked by one of his own quills and turned into a normal hedgehog and ran away. **Then Quantanimo found the power cord and plugged in the lawn mower of doom as the machine roared to life he discovered that **He had set its instructions wrong**. Instead of having it destroy Sally and Rufus **it was set to ruin the local bowling alley, and since Quantanimo was part of the league he needed to stop the machine. **He reached in his handy dandy utility belt and pulled out **a magic sunflower seed that turned the hedgehog back into a super hero. **The almighty Kansas Hedgehog jumped up after his recent revival and flew toward the Lawn Mower of Doom. He jumped on it and hit it with his **magical soy beans when the kids solved the rubix cube and a genie came out and granted them one wish. **But the kids didn't think about their wish much so they didn't wish for something like 'world peace'. They just did something they wanted. So they closed their eyes and wished for **A giant super soaker, that they Tried to fill with water but** it was just to big to fill with normal amount of water so they took it to the ocean and filled it up there.

**They were filling it up when a giant tidal wave came and carried it off, along with the lawn mower of doom**. This was good news Sally and Rufus, but not for the poor creatures of the sea **that beat the lawn mower to a pulp and so ended Quantanimo's evil plan. **The end.

"Wow, Alice. That was fun!" Bella said, then muttered under her breath "and insane and slightly disturbing"

I glared "I heard you, stupid. I'll make you do that again! Don't think I won't"

**Once again, meant to be extremely stupid. That was written some time between March and the end of May thought emails. :D Good times! (that is what **_**I **_**do in study hall) Reviews would be loved even if they say "Wow, that was lame.**


End file.
